TFU: Rugby Challenger
Stadium - Transformers University The university's stadium is clearly its pride and joy. It is meticulously kempt, the sleek metal clear and polished but clearly fitted for grip, and a ovaloid track surrounds it. Goal posts are on either side of the field, with stands painted up in alternating school colors. Flags of the same style flutter atop the bleachers, and powerful stadium lights scrape the sky. Contents: Springer Perceptor Hinder Dustoff Rugby_Rules Dustoff chuckles softly at Hinder and leans back as he resumes idle strumming as she darts under the bleachers. "Lets you play chords without usin' a fret." He slowly picks up the pace into another casual, hardly a song tune and taps his foot on the medic bag. "Just an old trick. One of those human guys taught it to me. Somethin' about cowboys." He chuckles and looks over at Perceptor. "So, what's your story there, twidget?" "Oh, excuse me," Perceptor comments politely. "I didn't see you. I am inspecting the stadium to see how it could be outfitted for the physics demonstration I am hosting later on. You are invited, of course." He pauses momentarily to study Dustoff. "Do you happen to play any classical pieces? I do enjoy such entertainment, it is scientifically proven to improve the thought process." When Hinder yelps. he starts, nearly falling on top of her. "Oh, excuse me!" Scorn arrives from the Auditorium to the east. Scorn has arrived. Americon has arrived. Dustoff grins at Perceptor and eases into 'Ring of Fire'. "Hahah, classic fresh from Earth... Unless you meant that classic stuff they talk about, or old Cybertronian stuff. Naw. I don't play that. This is 'sittin' around the fire tellin' stories' stuff, really." He pauses to play a single-stringed rendition of 'Mary Had A Little Lamb', "Unless this is the classic ya wanted. Then, well, you're special just a little bit." Hinder yeeks and scrambles further away from Perceptor underneath the stadium seats before her head pops up again. "You nearly fell on me!" But, now that the sciencemech is no longer at risk of crashing down on top of her, she shuffles warily back toward Dustoff. "OOOH..." she starts playing a recording of Johnny Cash's 'Ring of Fire', modulated to match Dustoff's tempo and tuning, and then stops the recording when he switches over to a different melody. Her head is tilting to one side again. Perceptor arches a brow ridge. "Not ..quite what I was thinking of, but I don't mind it. I was thinking more of the Earth composers Bach and Mozart." He just looks confused when he starts playing 'Mary Had A Little Lamb.' "My apologies, miss." He notices her helm leaning to one side again and frowns. "Is that habitual or purposeful?" Dustoff looks over at Hinder with a hint of appreciation at her following along of 'Ring of Fire'. "There we go... nice. Let's see if you can keep up, then. Somethin' a bit more new. Med-student in Organic Biology brought this one along." He looks over at Perceptor. "And you might want to sit back and just enjoy..." And, with that, 'Would You Go With Me' gets a bit of an acoustic playthrough. "Man, need that kid here with his banjo. He just finished it out nice." Blast Off wanders into the area. He is looking for Onslaught, who he's heard hangs around the rugby team. Or plays in it. Or maybe he coaches it, the shuttle can't be bothered to remember petty, insignificant details like that, anyway. The new student is still getting a feel for the place and it took him awhile to actually find this place, but now here he is. Walking up, he hears country music playing. Pffft, country music. Looking over, he spots Hinder, then Dustoff... and glares at the medic. He doesn't know Percy, and doesn't care. Hinder looks up at Perceptor, again tilting her head. "Is what habitual or purposeful?" And then her attention is drawn to Dustoff again and the music he's playing. She simply seems to listen for several moments, then starts playing a recording of Loreena McKennit on top, causing the two melodies to blend together. Perceptor extends a finger and places it atop her helm, righting it gently. "That," he says pointedly. He chuckles at their musical harmony, appearing amused and pleased. "It is a good thing there are mechs like yourselves with such talent, I am not skilled in this area and I do believe we would all be unable to relax without such entertainment." Dustoff seems a bit perplexed by Hinder's choice, but he goes with it all the same. "So, what's your name there, Twidget?" He hums along with his own playing, keeping optics on Percy while awaiting an answer... Though, eventually Blast Off catches his attention. He just grins, though, offering a polite nod as he continues to play. Wait...no, he's actually singing? To BO? Sure, why not? "Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea, help me tie up the ends of a dream. I gotta know, would you go with me?" He chuckles softly and looks back towards Percy. "Talent? Slag... this music's all about feelin' it." Blast Off crosses his arms, slightly confused by Dustroff suddenly appearing to "sing" to him. That's not the reaction he was expecting at all. He stands there, warily, just in case something changes... he's not very good at "reading" people, after all. Eventually, though, he starts actually listening to the music.... and it's not that bad. At least the medic can carry a harmony, and Blast Off appreicates musical talent.... even if it IS "just" country music.... Finally, he asks during a lull in the music, "Do any of you know where Onslaught is?" The Lights in the Stadium go completely out. Darkness takes over everything because that's just how things happen in this particular moment. There's a reason for the darkness, though, because only a pair of bright spotlights turn to shine off in the direction of the home team's entrance, which is pretty empty right now because, well, there's no game scheduled for the day. GET READY FOR THE SMACK DOWN! o/~ (http://youtu.be/-gS0LxSZrEQ) One of the Maximals many entrance songs comes blaring from the stadium's speaker system, likely because the lone Maximal that comes wandering out of the entrance has decided to get one of those A/V club geeks to hook him up for the moment. Springer struts his way out of the entrance and out onto the field, rocking his Maximals jacket to the fullest. He's also got a rugby ball underneath one arm and is literally paying no attention to anyone else at this moment. His head is held high, his optics are shimmering and there's a sparkle on his faceplate. Ping! He stops once he's out on the field, the spotlights all over him and he raises his hands up, palming the rugby ball and takes in the imaginary applause, spinning slowly while the music plays and eventually the lights come back on in full effect. Looks like somebody's about to get his practice on. Hinder stops playing music the moment Perceptor's hand touches her, and as soon as he releases her head it cants to the side yet again... and then she straightens her neck again seemingly deliberately. "I was not aware of that." She turns to look at Blast Off, distracted from the question about her name (was that question aimed at her?) and she stops herself from tilting her head again. "No, sorry." Dustoff hmms... He's about to answer Blast Off's question about Onslaught, but the sudden theatrics interrupt him from doing so. "Well...how 'bout that..." He falls back into strumming a lazy, fretless chord. "Hmm...now there's an entrance. Heheh... shame he ain't got no team to back 'em up. You gonna put the hurt on, BO?" He looks towards the shuttle-mech. "I'll put an enerbeer says you can't win this one." He smirks casually, laying out the challenge. "Bet I know someone that'd gladly double-up on that wager, too. Bet we both know 'er." One of his optics winks. Being one of the popular girls comes with its own set of responsibilities. Namely, cheerleading practice. With Tri-Con femmes at her back Scorn makes her way past the bleachers, their giggling and shuffle of pompoms heard before they exit onto the field sidelines. "Alright, femmes, let's start with some stretches before jumping right into practice." The mantis directs the others who wander a little to begin warming up, Scorn in particular taking a bench to stretch out those long legs. A particular melody across the way grabs her attention however, looking over to spot Dustoff and his band of merry mechs. A smirk lights her face and a hand lifts to wave, but whatever she was about to say halts when the lights turn down and Springer makes his grand entrance. Well hello, tall, green, and handsome. The rest of the cheerleading team is pretty much left swooning, even though he's on the opposing team, but Scorn just smiles sharply at the mech calls over in a sing-song lilt, "Oh, Springer~. Just you today? Where's the rest of the team?" "Perceptor," the mech offers, extending a hand to Dustoff. "And I think you would be well served by this." He hands him a little tuner device that clamps right onto his instrument and tightens each string to tonal perfection. He shrugs at Hinder. "Must be habitual." Perceptor starts when the lights go out. "...what?! There isn't a game today, what's--" He turns around, just as Springer makes his ceremonious entrance. He clenches his fists. "Ooh, that arrogant.." he mutters angrily. "What's he doing here, anyway, there's no game today.." His optics narrow at the overconfident jock. Blast Off looks over as Springer makes quite an entrance and he looks... quite unimpressed by it. Of course, he pretty much ALWAYS looks unimpressed. Glancing back to Dustoff, his initial reaction is to scoff. "Play rugby? Why ever for? I have better things to do..." But then Dustoff mentions Scorn. The shuttleformer pauses, then finally tilts his head...preparing to tell him off. Then- Scorn appears. The Combaticon stares at her a bit, his wing elevons twitching slightly, then he whirls back with a haughty look to Dustoff. "I.... accept your challenge." Someone suddenly hurls himself from the stands onto the field! He's red, white, and blue, and ANGRY! "YOU SUCK SPRINGER! In America!" he cries! Yeah, it's Americon, and he is also here for cheerleading practice! He shakes his pom-poms angrily at Springer. "You leave Scorn alone, she's too good for you... S... S... SPRUNGER!" He does a little angry anti-Autobot cheer to serve as an exclamation point. Dustoff mmms. "Now there's a voice that's easy on the receptors." He glances across the way towards Scorn as she taunts Springer, giving the mantis a gesture akin to tipping a hat...if only he had a hat. That distraction's enough for Perceptor to snap that crazy device on, though, and the medic has to pause as the sound gets changed ever so much... "Crazy thing, that..." He reaches over to pluck it off, retuning back to how he'd had it before. Though, he does keep the device. "Percy, no offense, but if you're gonna touch a mech's instrument, let 'em know ahead of time." To BO, the medic just grins. "And I, my star-studded friend, accept your enerbeer... Just make sure y' get one for Scorn as well. We'll both be thirsty. Oh, and...if ya break? I'll get ya fixed right up no problem. Promise." The music finally fades because it doesn't need to play forever and Springer is spinning the rugby ball on his finger as he gets tossed words by the Scorn. "Missin' out on an amazing view, if you ask me." he answers with a shrug, dropping the faceplate to show off the stellar shimmering smile that creates both fainting and swooning with ease. That's right, the PING! is so powerful that it PING!s through the formerly there faceplate. It's too much, isn't it? There's a random Empty that's wandering around handing out shades. Y'know, to protect your optics from the Springer Smile. Springer doesn't seem to be too worried about being the only one on the field. He's just out here to run some drills or something anyway. One does not get to be the Captain of the Maximals by sitting around and doing asinine things like Homework or Going To Class or Graduating. Psh! It's all about the Rugby, baby. "Y'know, Scorn, I'd love to see how you look in Maximal Red sometime." Pause. "Or out of it." Cue the Springer Hawkins Wink. Hinder startles at the stadium lights going out and in her startle falls off of the seat she's been standing on and lands on Blast Off's foot with a surprised yip. Because he's too busy flirting, Springer does not have time to battle back against Americon's Taunt Attack. THIS TIME! It just makes him flirt harder. Scorn snorts at that cheeky little comment and flashes the Wrecker a sharp-toothed smirk, "Careful now. Wouldn't want you to.. lose your head." Counter wink. And then in comes Americon, her least favorite cheerleader. Seriously, how'd he get on the team. "Easy now." She reaches over to pat the tape on the head after his furious cheering. "Shouldn't go wasting all that cheering power on him. We've got a game coming up soon, after all." Blast Off glares at Dustoff, then blinks a moment... he thought Dustoff was challenging him to a match between the two of them. Wait, he means play against Springer? The Combaticon looks over at the much larger, tougher-looking mech. There's a long pause, a final wing twitch, and then he resolutely steps out into the field. His honor is at stake now, he can't back out. Hinder suddenly lands on his foot and he jumps back, momentarily startled. "Watch where you are going!" He huffs, then attempts to regain dignity. Quickly, he moves all the way out into the field. It's just a dumb jock, right?... the shuttle is confident his agility will help him out. He walks up to Springer and peers up at him confidentally- or at least he looks like he is. "Do you need an opponent?" Not that he actually knows anything about playing rugby, but with Scorn and Dustoff there, he won't admit it now...... Combat: Springer is size 7, a lot larger than you. Perceptor nods politely at Dustoff. "My apologies. I did not mean to disrupt your playing--I have little knowledge of these things. I simply wanted to be assistance if I could." He gives the mech a friendly and apologetic smile. When Hinder falls off her seat and onto Blast Off's foot, Perceptor immediately offers her a hand to help her up. "Are you alright?" he asks kindly. After giving assistance to Hinder, Perceptor scowls and marches down the bleachers, approaching Springer boldly. He glances at the cheerleaders a bit disapprovingly, but says nothing. Percy's quite irritated, but he does well hiding it. "Excuse me," he interjects politely. "But I am in the middle of inspecting the stadium for the demonstration I am hosting later this month. If you don't mind, I would like to ask that you postpone your.... athetlic activities for the time being. I will finish as soon as possible," he says without a hint of anxiety. Apparently the nerd isn't at all phased by the egotistical jock. *of Dustoff watches as Blast Off steps onto the field... hey, if Springer got music, the Glam's opponent needs music... so he plays an all-string acoustic version of Chopin's Funeral March (there's your classic, Percy). "Dead mech walkin'..." He glances at Percy, though, as the tech-head makes his way out to interrupt Springer's one-mech-show. "Easy there, Twidget...there's 'bout to be a massacre, and you do not want to be in the middle." Americon gets an amused look...because AMERICA, and Hinder gets a quick glance just to make sure the little thing's alright after so many startles. Americon is oblivious to the fact that Scorn secretly hates him, settling down at the pat on the head. "Looks like you get off easy THIS TIME, Springer!" Americon says with narrowed optics to a guy much bigger and stronger than him, as usual. No one is quite how Americon is still alive with all the fights he picks. "Anyway! Yeah, let's do a cheer... for victory OR DEATH!" Hinder is helped back onto the stadium seating, and she shuffles over to lay down next to Dustoff where hopefully she won't go tumbling any more. And maybe her head still stay right side up, too. Springer just laughs in Scorn's direction, before his optics are carried over to the Blast Off that has made his minimally not-so-grand entrance. He looks Blast Off up and down and it has to be kind of hilarious the way he's trying not to laugh at the fact that Blast Off is standing in front of him. "Dude. Need?" And Springer's actually laughing a bit now, before rolling the ball up his arm and popping it off his elbow, only to catch it behind his back with the other hand. "Springer Hawkins don't need much. But if you wanna' get your aft handed to you... I'll be glad to show you how the Maximals do things out here on the field." Springer hurls the rugby ball in Blast Off's direction and then turns around to start taking his jacket off. And that's when the Nerdvasion happens. Springer actually listens. He even nods along with the speech that is given. And somewhere in between all those words, Springer has finished getting out of his jacket. "Relax, Geek Dude. I got this." Springer thumbs over his shoulder in Blast Off's direction. "I give this mech two plays, max, before he's cryin' home to daddy." He then extends a hand to see if he can't get a high-five from Perceptor. "I'll wreck 'em fast and you'll be back in your collegiate experimental phase quicker than you think. Or whatever it is you're doin' out here." Americon is ignored once more! ON THIN ICE, CHEERLEADER! Combat: Springer compares his Strength to Blast Off's Agility: Failure :( Ohoho, what's this? Blast Off's going to challenge Springer? Color Scorn surprised. And thoroughly amused. This is going to be fun to watch. With a flash of a grin to Dustoff, knowing he likely set him up to this, she looks to Americon and hands him her cheer captain pompoms. "How about you be captain today, mm? Just this once." And with that she's fluttering off to the little gathering in the field for a moment. "Blast Off, do you really want to take on Springer?" The mantis muses when landing beside the shuttle, teasing and taunting him a little by giving his faceplate a playful tug. "I daresay I'm surprised. The only physical thing I ever saw you do was lift datapads." A soft chuckle rolls from her, only tapering off when Perceptor stalks out to confront Springer. Oh my, a smart type. Something about those with a higher intelligence.. she just can't help herself. "Well hello there, stranger." A wicked, chesire grin crawls across her face when sidling up behind Perceptor, peeking over a shoulder while one hand curiously grabs his telescope. "Haven't seen your face around here before. Must be a new mech.. Hm, and you smell like Phi Beta Autobota. A shame." Just as quick as she came, she releases him and steps back. "Try not to beat him up too badly, Springer." The femme chuckles and finally turns to fly back to the sidelines, gesturing for Dustoff to come down and join her when she lands. Blurr arrives from the Auditorium to the east. Blurr has arrived. Dustoff finishes his mockup of an entry song for BO and pats Hinder on the head. "'scuse me, little thing. Gotta relocate." He stands, shouldering his medical bag before giving BO an exaggerated thumbs-up before pointing to the big medical cross emblazoned on the bag. He even goes so far as to mouth out 'Don't worry, I've got ya when you die!'. And, with that, he's moving over to join Scorn, giving Americon and the other cheerleaders a glance. "Man, talk about ways to make the special guy feel special," he gestures again towards Blast Off. "After this is done, he'll owe a few enerbeers my way. Figured we'd both be a little thirsty." Blast Off can't help but send a quick nervous glance over as Dustoff starts playing the Funeral March. As a classical music afficianado, he recognizes THAT immediately. With a sigh through his ventilation systems, he braces himself and looks back up- trying to continue looking unimpressed by Springer. Optics stray, as well, towards Scorn. (She better slagging well be impressed by this. Though wait... why should he care anyway?... DOES he care? wait, no... gah... so confused...) When she comes up and touches his faceplate, he has to work hard not to get flustered. "Jus...just because I don't usually bother to do something, doesn't mean that I *can't*. " The shuttleformer then bristles at Dustoff's words of a "massacre" and hints of his early demise, and Springer chuckling at him isn't much better. His ego is starting to get bruised. Optics now fixed on his "opponent" with an earnest seriosuness, he catches the ball Springer throws towards him with ease. He may be a snob and used to the cushy life, but he does have a natural agility and quickness to him. "Indeed. Well, this shouldn't be too hard. All I have to do is keep this from you and get it to a goal, right?" Without warning, he drops the ball and begins moving it down the field, attemtping to get past Springer before he even knows what's happening. Americon takes Scorn's extra-large pom poms in hand and gives them a happy shake. "YAY! Come on girls, let's do a cheer!" The other cheerleaders look nonplussed about this, but they sigh and get ready to start a cheer regardless. "OH SAY CAN YOU SEE THE BOTS SUUUCK!" Americon yells, thrashing his little arms around, the femmes trying to follow suit, but his movements are so frantic it's nigh impossible. Hinder watches Dustoff go to join the 'cheerleaders' and stays where she is for a moment before standing and making her way down to join them as well, though she stops a fair distance away and eyes the mouthy Americon warily. It's not that he's any more dangerous than anyone else here, but he's short enough that she can't possibly be beneath his notice. But then Blast Off starts the game (or whatever is going on) and she shows her solidarity by starting a recording of that ever-so-recognizable Vangelis melody. Perceptor does not look at all amused by Springer's response. He doesn't humor the mech a high five. Instead, he just frowns and looks impatient. With an exasperated sigh, he folds his arms. "....right then. This had better not last more than ten breems." Perceptor arches a brow ridge at Scorn, grabbing her wrist gently and removing her hand from his microscope. "....Perceptor," he says, moving away from her. Perceptor watches the two mechs go at it with mild amusement. "How predictable all of this is," he says, sounding bored. He glances at the time impatiently, arms folded. Springer looks at his hand as Perceptor leaves him hanging and shrugs it off. Before he's turning around to look at the Blast Off. "Game goes to 3. I don't want you too wrecked to... wait, do you even go to school here?" Springer is barely paying attention to the fact that Blast Off has taken off with the ball. In fact, it almost looks like he's letting the cushy chump have a head start. He's actually standing there and counting to himself. He tosses optics over at Scorn. "If he's scrap after this, it's your fault!" he calls out, before he just turns and LEAPS! Powerful legs taking him into the air and sailing off towards the fleeing Blast Off. Of course, he's hoping to get the drop on this prissy shuttle. Oh yeah, he's smiling the entire air drop. Combat: Springer misses Blast Off with his Welcome to Rugby! (Grab) attack! Dustoff watches Springer address Scorn and hmms. "Y' know... I could just walk out there and hit 'em once. Ruin that smile he's got," he offers to the mantis. Of course, he could be talking about Blast Off, but most likely Springer. To support Americon a little bit, he starts strumming 'Courtesy of the Red, White, and Blue' to give the little...crazy dude something to cheer along with. Rather than chaos. And...Blast Off's moving down the field. "Man, that mech's got some leg to 'im. He used to runnin away or somethin'? Almost looks lost without a white flag." Americon screams, "Courtesy of the red white and blue! We are going to destroy you!" That's not how the song goes, but it doesn't stop him as he prances around aimlessly, waving his pom poms about. The other cheerleaders sigh, unable and unwilling to keep up with whatever he's doing, hands on their hips. However, one of them gets more involved than she wanted to be when Americon jumps right up on her head. "USA USA USA!" "I'd save that until after the match. Either beat him while he's down, or just ruin his victory." A guitar to the face would work well in either situation. Taking a seat on a bench, Scorn crosses one log leg over the other and motions for Dustoff to sit with her, the femme leaning against his shoulder should he comply. "You mean like from everything? He's always been a bit flighty. I'm surprised he even went out there in the first place. But I guess you just have a way with words." She smirks sidelong at the mech. "A drin kwould be perfect after watching this. I'm actually really curious to see how far he gets." At the screech of a femme across the way, Scorn rolls her optics and calls over to Americon, "Don't break my femmes!" Hinder starts bounding along the sidelines, trying to keep pace with Blast Off, the song being played ending and a new one starting up: 'The Eye of the Tiger'. Blast Off notices the music and cheerleading off on the sidelines and deigns to glance over quickly towards them, but soon focuses back on the game. He's probably overly serious about... well, everything- but that's not always bad when you're facing an opponent much larger and more familiar with the game than you. Especially when that mech mentions making you into "scrap", which brings another glance over as Springer leaps in the air at him. The usually languid shuttleformer's legs almost seem to start moving faster than the rest of him as he darts out from under the massive green shape. Springer almost gets him, which would have REALLY hurt... but being as fragile as he is also makes him that much more eager to avoid any contact. With a deft twist of brown and purple, the Combaticon ducks down at the last second, letting Springer go sailing by, then continues on his way towards the goal. "What's the matter, Springer? The only one being wrecked here so far seems to be you..." He's getting closer to the goal now.... he looks back and takes the time to give Dustoff and Scorn a smirk... well, if they can tell he's smirking under his faceplate that is... Dustoff chuckles at Americon's antics, making good use of that odd tune he did on the guitar to play idle campfire chords with one hand. After all, it's hard to play with two hands when one's on the guitar, and the other's quick to snake around Scorn's shoulders as she leans against him. "Heheh. Yeah, think he thought I bet 'em I'd win in a match against him. Took a bit to process that I meant him against Springer." He watches Hinder... Well, there's another runner, it seems. "Man, look at that. Little weasel's got some speed, too." Back to the game! Dusty watches as Blast Off's off like a proverbial rocket in Springer's wake. "C'mon, BO! Just make sure you don't trip!" He laughs and looks towards Springer to relish in the jock's little missed tackle. "Aw, man, Springer! I almost had high hopes for you." Perceptor steps to the sidelines to watch, his interest piquing as he realizes this game actually has much to do with physics. His microscope module swivels and zooms in on Blast Off, and he analyzes said mech's velocity and rate of acceleration. "Hmm, interesting," he muses, although he's still keeping an optic on the time. Springer collides with the ground, feet first, tearing up whatever's underneath them and he immediately rolls with it. He rolls right towards Blast Off and pops back up onto his feet. The playful nature of his gaze and facial expression are gone now as Blast Off has decided to make with the taunting. Definitely time to show this shuttle former how rugby is really played. "Jus' tryin' to make it look good, dude." And it is then that Springer's powerful legs start working to help him catch up to the likes of Blast Off, where he attempts to lunge in his direction with what can be considered a spear... from behind. For the moment, he's ignoring the ALL CON CHEERING SECTION as going up against All The Odds is practically what Springer was built for. That and Arcee. Combat: Springer misses Blast Off with his The Springer Spear! (Grab) attack! "Really now.." Scorn purses her lips in thought at that, attention straying from the game to eye Dustoff a moment. "You know, I'd actually like to see that. ..If you'd ever be up to it." A devilish smile lights her features. "What better way to bruise his ego than to lose to you, mm?" Gaze flicks back to watch Springer miss yet again, making the femme chuckle and jeer from the sidelines. "Oh come now, Springer, losing to the new guy? Where's that Wrecker attitude of yours that makes all the femmes swoon?" "Break your femmes!?" Americon says, looking at Scorn from atop the head of a startled cheerleader. "But how would they cheerlead, Scorn? Anyway... BORN IN THE USA! BORN TO DESTROY!" he chants, frantically cheerleading from his cheer-perch. He's also trying to sing in tune with Dustoff's guitar, and it's not quite working. "Born to be a B--waaagh!" Annnnd he falls off head-first right into the ground like a lawn dart, legs kicking to free his head. Blast Off actually finds he enjoys running down the field as fast as he can go... he enjoys speed, after all. He just doesn't enjoy people trying to tackle into him... and as he hears Springer launching from behind him again, he darts to the side just in time. He whirls back to look at Springer optic to optic again, beginning to enjoy this just a tiny bit now... then darts off again. Dustoff gets ignored... until Blast Off reaches the goal line, or what looks like it, running with the ball the whole time, then throwing the ball in... something suffientiently goal-like. He has NO IDEA. He turns around to give Dustoff another "smirk" and even makes a quick, almost sassy little wave of the hand to Scorn... like, "I told ya so." Then he stops, looking to Springer with a calm expression. "Ok.... uh, so it's your turn now, right?" Dustoff laughs. "HA! He's got no idea, does he..." The little mockery of a wave is very pointedly ignored. Or...not. He returns it by blowing a kiss to the shuttle-mech. "Now KICK IT!" He motions down the field. "It's the fancy-boy's turn to try!" He settles back in his seat, kicking his feet up on the medic's bag he toted along with. The guitar's no longer being played...since /someone/ is butchering every last bit of song he tries to bring out. Hinder has been running alongside and when Blast Off scores, she does her own little happy dance there along the 'end zone' while playing a recording of an audience cheering, catcalls and all. Springer is in the dirt. There's taunts coming from all directions and the fact that Blast Off has just scored on him is something he's not going to live down. Perhaps this has everything to do with the fact that this is one on one. Yeah, that's it. When he's got his Wreckers around, there's so much more... Wrecking going on. He actually stays in the dirt for a moment, before he pushes up to his feet. Dusting himself and his hands off, Springer gives a bit of a little nod and even claps for Blast Off. "Not bad for a rookie." is offered, because Springer is nothing but good sportsmechship. Which is not exactly the best thing to be having right now, but he's already making his way back down the field so that he can get ready for this kick off thing. After all, Dustoff is coaching Blast Off from the sidelines so that should assist the new mech. Even if Springer HAS NO ONE on his side. NO ONE AT ALL. IT'S FINE. REALLY. "I said /don't/ break them." Scorn huffs at Americon and just shakes her head when he falls down. "Will one of you help him?" A dismissive wave is given to the cheerleaders, a few groaning and trying to pull Americon loose. Meanwhile Scorn narrows optics at Blast Off's little wave and snorts, crossing arms and settling back against Dustoff. "If you really do fight him.. try not to hold back. He's been due for an aft kicking for a while." She sounds rather bitter when saying this. Blast Off 's optics narrow at Dustoff's "kiss", but then he looks down the field as Dustoff instructs. "Oh." Trying to (somehow) look like he still knows what he's doing, he heads back towards the ball he just threw. Hinder starts playing audience cheering, and he looks over and stares a moment. Then slowly, he tilts his head and then makes a small bow towards the ferret. Springer approaches, and the athlete's good sportmechship is met with like kind... Blast Off may be a snob, but he is a courteous snob. He nods in polite acknowledgement to Springer, then proceeds to pick up the ball. Running back up to the goal line, he kicks it as far as he can... hopefully in the right direction. Perceptor sighs, glancing impatiently at the time again. He turns to Springer, looking a bit indignant. "I'd like to inform you that you've used up half of the time I've allotted to you. You have exactly five breems to...finish this." He glances over at Blast Off, then over at the Wrecker. "Shall I provide some incentive to speed this up? Whoever can finish this little.. extracurricular event in five breems shall receive fourteen hundred shanix." He smirks a little. A small price to pay to get what he wants, after all, Percy is actually getting paid to attend TFU and is quite far from what a mech could call povertized. Dustoff nods curtly. "I'll do what I can. Might be best to lure him into a bar, though. Mask anythin' that happens with a good ol' brawl." He continues to smile as passively as he can manage as Blast Off kicks the ball to Springer. "Hey, BO! Hope you can follow through with this!" He glances across the way at Perceptor... Hmm. Incentive... He muses over that for a moment. "Looks like someone's offerin' a bit of mercenary work." Here comes the ball. And there it goes. Blast Off has some 'oomph' on that kick and Springer actually smirks at it. He backpedals a bit, before turning and chasing after it and activating yet another LEAP! to send himself in the air and snatching the ball from out of it. He collides back down on the field, spins and immediately starts making a run for the goal. Except, well, he's making a run directly for Blast Off. It doesn't even look like he's attempting to try and dodge or run around. It looks like he is going to bowl right through his opponent. Hell, even his optics are narrowed in Intimidation Formation. "Shut up, dude! This Just Got REAL!" is tossed off in Perceptor's direction, before Springer buckles down and pours on the speed. All Aboard The Springer Train! Let's see if he can't make Blast Off flinch. Combat: Springer compares his Courage to Blast Off's Courage: Success! The cheerleaders make a team effort to pull Americon's head out of the ground, and while they succeed, they also pulled too hard and end up collapsing in one huge pile, crying out in pain as they sprain wrists and ankles. Americon stands on top of the pile, holding his arms high. "Don't worry, I'm okay!" Hinder starts dashing along the sidelines again, though she's clearly become confused along the way. As soon as the ball is in Springer's hands, she about-turns in a maneuver that likely makes any less-agile Cybertronian cringe then chases after the Autobot. A new song starts emitting as she runs. 'We Will Rock You'. Blast Off looks over at Perceptor and... sniffs with disdain. "Pleeease. Like that would amount to anything where *I* come from..." Dustoff also gets a snobby reaction. "I am perfectly capable of handling myself, thank you! And do I look like a mercenary to you?!?! ...I mean, really!" (...oh the irony...) But Perceptor does appear to have some money... if he's well-off, then perhaps he's one of the "important people"... and Blast Off takes note of his fellow important people. Pity the mech doesn't appear to be a spacecraft, though. "However, I see you are in a hurry. I have little time to waste, myself. But I believe this shouldn't take too long. This green fellow hasn't quite been living up to his reputation so far, I must say..." He sniffs, then happens to look back out across the field. Suddenly: SPRINGER. Optics widen as he notes a very large, very hard, very mean-green looking shape hurtling right towards him. "GAH!" He does indeed flinch, darting again to the side in a hurry as Springer rushes right through the spot he was just standing. He stands there, watching him go for a moment, just glad to have avoided contact... then remembers he's supposed to be tackling this guy. Uh... yeah, right. Sure. (Eeek.) The Combaticon glances over at Scorn, then huffs and runs after the Wrecker. "You really are terrible. I love it." Scorn smiles at Dustoff, dragging a finger under his chin playfully before looking off to the side as Americn pretty much injures the entire team. This gets a grunt from the femme who glares at the little tape. "Damnit, Americon! Ugh.. Congratulations, you'll be cheering on the upcoming game alone. /Again/." This has definitely happened before. She's about to speak up further, but the sound of money being offered catches her audials and she cranes over to spot Perceptor with a critical optic. "..And just how does a mech like you come across so much shanix?" She asks, warey of another possible rich bot in the school. Dustoff sighs at Americon... well, there goes the fun of that. Still, there's money on the table, and a pained groan as Blast Off's intimidated into inactivity. "Oh c'mon, TACKLE!" He looks at his guitar...then Springer...then the guitar...and Scorn. Mmm... He grins as her finger catches his chin. "Well, suppose 's better now than never, huh?" He slides out of his spot, mindful not to let Scorn drop without his shoulder to lean on, of course, and sprints down the field. Oh, how wonderful it's not a regulation match. Or that anyone of true power (within the administration) is watching...because how else would he get away with baseball-bat swinging his guitar at Springer to make up for Blast Off's terrible attempts at playing. "Head's up, showboat..." Yeah...he gave the guy a warning. Why not? Combat: Dustoff misses Springer with his Guitar-swing of GLORY! that will probably miss (Punch) attack! It is with great pride and a signature smirk that Springer blows past the chickenshuttle that is Blast Off. He even utters a quick, "Thanks!" at him because it was just too easy for him to punk him out... and he keeps up the pace with practiced and well meaning speed. Except, the warning from Dustoff has given him a chance to look back in front of him with slightly wider optics and he even chuckles a bit. "Sorry, bro. But I wreck to a whole different tune." is uttered as he takes a quick hop to attempt to stomp on Dustoff's head and use him as a launching platform for one serious leap. One that will take him sky high and ready to fly, rugby ball tucked under an arm and soaring off in the direction of the goal. It's gotta' be the legs. Even if he doesn't manage to crunch Dustoff beneath his powerful legs, there will be LEAPING! Combat: Springer misses Dustoff with his Stomp The Yard (Kick) attack! Americon looks up at Scorn, mortified, then down at the femme pile he's still standing on. Not a typical reaction to be being on a femme pile, but this is Americon. "...sorry..." But then he wonders... maybe there's a way to get the femmes all patched nice and quick? Maybe he should talk to Swindle... He begins to scratch his chin. He shrugs. "I could offer more, but--" Perceptor glances over at Springer as he tears down the field. "It would appear that the offer has proved effective enough. So, if you don't care for it, well, I'd be advised to be careful since it does look like it may have value to the other mechs present." Perceptor joins Dustoff and Scorn on the bleachers. In response to Scorn, he simply says. "I have received multiple monetary awards for my various inventions. I am also paid in advance for the patents to some of the projects I am working on currently, I am also being paid by the university to attend here. So, thirteen hundred to two thousand shanix is really nothing to me." Hinder keeps chasing after Springer at full speed, the song she's playing switching out to Van Halen's 'Jump'. Combat: Your COMBAT flag has been cleared. Blast Off nods to Perceptor and runs after Springer, trying to catch the Wrecker...and also his own dignity again. Just as he's almost there, Dustoff appears and the shuttle slows down to avoid any entanglements. He chuckles slightly as Dustoff misses. "Better luck next time, hmmm?", he snerks. Circling around, he picks up speed again and starts gaining on the larger mech. He's still not exactly sure HOW he is supposed to stop this huge mean green machine, but he has to try. He gathers himself up for a leap, attempting to ram into Springer as hard as he can. His odds of contact are actually fairly good. The odds that Springer will even *notice* his weak attack? Debatable. Combat: Blast Off strikes Springer with his Trying to Find my Dignity Again (Ram) attack! Combat: You took 3 damage from that attack. Scorn blinks, not sure where Dustoff is going as he moves to stand. And then he's off onto the field, weilding guitar like a bat. That's her mech! "Get him, Dustoff!" She cheers, laughing until he swings wide and.. misses. Well then, that's disappointing. Enthusiasm shrinks and brows knit with lips pressing thin. "Second time he's missed. Going to have to teach that mech some hand to hand." She snorts to herself and turns her attention to Perceptor when he has a seat beside her. "They actually pay you to come here? Impressive." Legs uncross, only to cross again as she leans forward with one arm draping over the knee and other keeping chin up with her palm. "Must be a pretty smart mech, then. So what sort of inventions have you made, hm?" Scorn works her charm with faux interest, but she just can't help sparing a glance towards the field when Blast Off actually manages to strike Springer. Antennas twitch curiously at this and optics glow just a bit brighter. Interest peaked, perhaps? Idle message from Springer: BBL. Dustoff oomphs as Springer uses him as a springboard...but, opportunity does strike to those who wait. He scrambles to his feet, quick enough to shoot Blast Off a grin and smirk, before planting his foot and taking off after the two. "Next time, my aft!" He waits for Blast Off to make the first move before diving in head-first to tackle both. Or one. Or...slag, does it matter? Knowing his luck...probably won't get a single one of them. But in the end...does it matter? It's all in the fun of the game. And possibly breaking someone's internal components... Besides, he's gotta make it up to Scorn SOMEHOW... Combat: Dustoff sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Dustoff misses Blast Off with his This will get me red-carded for sure (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Dustoff misses Springer with his This will get me red-carded for sure (Ruckus) Area attack! Perceptor moves away from her, batting her hand away from his chin. "...what is it to you?" He arches a brow ridge at her, looking discomfited. "Yes.. I wouldn't be here if they weren't," he says airily, "there were several schools that begged me to attend, however, TFU offered the highest semesterly stipend." He shakes his helm, and stands up, distancing himself from Scorn. "That audacious athletic fellow is a fool with an ego the size of Primus. Speed and accuracy, in most cases, trumph brute force." Perhaps Springer is too cocky for his own good because he's not even paying attention to the fact that he's being stalked by Blast Off. This is when he's caught in the side and knocked clean out of the path of an incoming Dustoff (whom he doesn't even notice) and gets tackled something fierce. There's even a grunt that gets knocked out of his vocalizers as he hits the ground. Springer clings to the ball, though, and puts a hand down to steady himself and keep from falling down. It takes a couple of steps but he's right back into his run, not really ready to give it up or fall down just yet. He's just going to keep going because the only thing that matters at this point is scoring a goal. Maybe if he can just out run Blast Off.... Scorn is rather.. shocked at how easily Perceptor swats aside her charms and just up and leaves her. A mech who doesn't like her? Is that possible? She sits there a moment, stunned, before finally coming back to reality and looking to the match. ..And Dustoff making a fool of himself. You know that feeling you get when you're embarrassed for someone else? Yep, she's feeling that right now. With a soft sigh she pinches the bridge between her optics and calls out, "Dustoff, dear, get back over here before you hurt yourself." He can try and look tough for her another day. Blast Off tackles the big green jock! Of course, it seems to do as much damage to him as his opponent. Springer doesn't even seem to notice he was tackled, either. Pffft. Blast Off tries not to show his pain, though... Scorn and Dustoff are watching. A quick glance to look over at them locates Scorn, but where is.... suddenly, there's Dustoff again- RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW. The quick Combaticon pulls himself back in time to avoid a tackle, then stands braced and ready for another attack. "Are you ready to stop merely spectating, then, Dustoff? Decided to actually... what is the saying? "Bring it?"" He taunts Dustoff, mostly because... well, Scorn. That and he senses weakness. Then he's off again, running after Springer. His speed lets him catch up fairly quickly and he flies through the air with another tackle. Maybe this time Springer will at least NOTICE the move. Combat: Blast Off strikes Springer with his Gimme That (Punch) attack! Dustoff grumbles faintly. Well, there's always next time... he picks up his guitar, checks it over (it's seen worse) and makes his way back to the bench to settle into his old seat. "Heh...see, this is why I sign on to patch up everyone that breaks themselves..." He shoots Blast Off a glance and thinks for a bit... Eh, he'll get him. One of these days...he'll get him. "Let's be honest... need a few brews 'fore I can really get into a good fight, anyway." Springer is not fast enough to outrun this foolish new mech that's deciding that he's suddenly some expert at rugby. Springer is starting to think he's been Swindled the moment he's knocked to the ground by the likes of Blast Off. He can't hold onto the ball from this second hit and it goes bouncing free as he hits the field hard and groans a little with it. The pain is coming more from the ground than Blast Off's hit, but at least there's a chance for Blast Off to make an even bigger name for himself. MUCH TO SPRINGER'S CHAGRIN. Wait, does Springer even know what chagrin means? Hinder stops and stares when it looks like a game is falling apart into a generic brawl. She hesitates, then a different song starts emitting. ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MzGnX-MbYE4 ) Scorn smiles and resumes leaning into Dustoff when he parks himself back on the bench. "At least you tried." She coos, smirking at him. "You'll have another chance." Optics wander to Blast Off and Springer still going at it, Scorn grinning now and cupping one hand against her mouth to shout out to the shuttle. "Come on now, Blast Off, you wouldn't want to lose in front of me and Dustoff, would you?" Have to keep the pressure on. "Wouldn't look too good to lose to someone like Springer, would it?" Well, the red and black mech didn't come here lay optics on all the pretty femmes, that's for certain, and his disinterest in her is quite blatant. He watches with mild interest as Blast Off knocks Springer to the ground. "Come now," Perceptor says to Dustoff, "Accuracy does not come easily. Practice precision until it comes naturally. As Aristotle once said, we are what we repeatedly do, excellence then, is not an act, but a habit." Whether that actually means anything to the mech is doubtful, but Perceptor wouldn't know that. Dustoff hmphs. "Tell ya what... put me behind a rifle ain't no missin'." He nods curtly, arm retaking its spot around Scorn's shoulders. There's no coaching given to Blast Off this time... he should know, after all, where he's gotta go from there. If not? Well...it's not Dusty's fault. Blast Off actually knocks Springer to the ground! The Combaticon tumbles onto the ground, rolling a few times before pulling himself up with a lanky grace. He stands there a moment like he can't believe he actually just did that. Then the more aloof and assured look returns, and he darts over to grab the ball. He scoffs at Dustoff, feeling a lot more full of himself now, and gives him a little cokcy wave of the hand. Depeche Mode starts playing, thanks to Hinder, and somehow that kind of music just feels right. He begins to head down the field towards his goal, and turns to look at Scorn as he runs with a confident wave. "Lose? Look again, my "dear"... I am WINNING!" Hinder lets that last song end and just stands where she is. She's now completely confused and has no idea who is doing what anymore. Wait, where's the ball? Maybe if she finds the ball and takes it to that place over there ... "Primus Slaggit!" Springer is getting to his feet as quickly as he can, even though Blast Off has something of a headstart. Things are getting a little bit more serious and Springer is not one to be left in the dust. Not like this. Not when there's important things on the line like... his reputation and the fact that he cannot lose to someone that has never played before. OR SO THEY CLAIMED! Springer moves with some credible speed and moderate agility, before running diagonally for Blast Off and leaping up, attempting to catch him with a dropkick to the side of the skull. Legal? Not Legal? Who cares. It's Rugby. Combat: Springer strikes Blast Off with his Dropkick MechMurphys! (Kick) attack! Combat: You took 15 damage. "Maybe you could catch him at the shooting range. He tends to hang out there a lot." Scorn muses to Dustoff, though humor fades into a little sneer at Blast Off's remark while running on by. But when Springer comes running up she actually stiffens in Dustoff's grasp, antennas arching up in alarm. Scorn is crafty, so she can see a dirty move a mile away, and for some unknown reason something compells her to warn the shuttle of the incoming Wrecker. "Blast Off, look out!" Dustoff winces in anticipation of Springer drilling into Blast Off...it's not gonna be pretty. And at this point, there's probably a fair bit of grudge going on. "Heheh...yeah, firing range'd work, too. Or him just breakin' somethin' and needin' a fix. I could easily cut off a finger or three." Perceptor frowns disapprovingly at Springer's brutal roughhousing, but says nothing. He sighs, and glances at the time again, looked bored and annoyed at the same time. "Ten breems was really too much time," he mutters. *looking Blast Off could be imagined to be wearing a big, cocky grin on his face under that faceplate as he tells Scorn he's winning and continues heading down the field. The world is his cyber-OYSTER! YEAH! Then Scorn shouts out to him and he looks back at her, slightly confused. That's when a huge, metal, green foot comes sailing into his line of sight, followed by a crunch of metal as Springer cracks his helmet and sends the fragile shuttleformer spinning head over heels into the grass with a loud thud. The ball goes flying out of his hands and towards the sidelines... Meanwhile, Blast Off just...twitches a bit, then finally gets to his feet... a lot more slowly and painfully this time. Violet-gray optics flash at the Wrecker. Now he's ticked, too. Whether Springer finds that at ALL scary is... also quite debatable. Unlikely, even. Hinder sees her chance! As the ball is 'fumbled', she darts forward and tackles the ball -- what? it's about the same size that she is. Once the ball's been stopped she bites at it until she can get a grip on it with her teeth, then starts bounding toward the closest goal line. She's going as fast as she can, but it's probably slower than the average mech's casual walking pace. Springer lands on his back from one of his speciality moves and kip-ups with ease. He doesn't even check to see if Blast Off is alright, because he's focused on scoring. He takes off in a quick run to scoop up the ball and he starts pouring it on down the sidelines. He's about to try and leave this fool in the dust so he can get himself a point on the board. He's not even worried about anything else at the moment. His thoughts and his focus are on that goal line and making sure that he doesn't look like a fool anymore. Hinder EEEEEEEES! as she's picked up along with the ball, but of course doesn't think to LET GO. So, now she and the ball are on their way in Springer's hands. Is Scorn worried? A bit, actually, yeah. Blame the lingering feelings for an ex. But thankfully he gets back up, allowing the femme to sigh softly in relief and slump against Dustoff. "I think he's going to need a fix after this instead. ...And if you're taking fingers, I want the ring one." Blast Off is also determined to win now... the Combaticon doesn't like such up-close-and-personal roughness, and now he wants to show this big galoot what happens to those who dare mess with HIM. He is a snob, and rather prissy compared to many here, but there's also a deadly streak in him... brought out when he has a rifle in his hands- and sometimes, anything that lets him show off his agility and speed. Springer runs towards the goal line...complete with a ferret now(?)... Whatever. He will WIN this, one way or another.... Springer wants to play dirty, does he? Well, Blast Off can oblige. The shuttleformer lives up to that name- jumping into the air- and transforming into a space shuttle!!! He also lives up to his proper name, blasting off up towards the sky, then arcing back down- and heading straight towards Springer -attempting to ram Springer and use a small, mechanical shuttle arm he has on his fuselage to grab the ball! Against the rules? Or allowed? Who CARES! It's the... RENEGADE streak in him! With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Springer with his I AM a Renegade Decepticon after all.... (Ram) attack! -1 Combat: You took 2 damage from that attack. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Hinder with his Ferret Fumble? (Grab) attack! Hinder has finally managed to stop shrieking over being carried with the ball by Springer, and then something slams the Autobot over and GRABS onto the ball and her at the same time. Ouch! It's not causing damage, but it's squishing her and she doesn't like it! She bites at the gripper hand thing and squirms, trying to get free. Did he just...? Holy slag, he did! Scorn stands up when she spots Blast Off transforming and taking to the skies, a look of awe on her face while watching him soar back down and barrel down on Springer to slam into him and take the ball. So much for wanting him to lose. That little stunt actually earns Blast Off a cheer. "Yeah! Show that Wrecker what Tri-Cons are made of!" Scorn loves a good show. And the more violent, the better. And any ill will towards the shuttle right now has switched to favor, wanting to see him win. Springer is all about trying to make it to the goal line. And he doesn't. Thanks to the fact that a freaking space shuttle has decided to ram into him like there's no tomorrow. There's some getting hit and some rolling and some more rolling and even some stuff starts to leak from Springer's body as he rolls and rolls and rolls and... Transforms into a Rocket Car?! "Now we play by my rules." is announced through vocalization output and the car is ZOOOMING off in the direction of wherever Blast Off is taking off with the ball. And a cannon pops up from the Rocket Car, immediately taking aim at the Shuttle above. FIRE! Impressive gusts of wind come flying upwards at Blast Off (and Hinder) in an attempt to air-swat the ball free and off in the direction of the goal line... which also happens to be the direction that Springer's Rocket Car form is headed, the trunk popping open for a 'catch' if this is all timed right... This Transformation Has A Need For Speed. Wreck and Ride, RoadStarr QB-7! Combat: RoadStarr QB-7 Cybertronian Race Car sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: RoadStarr QB-7 Cybertronian Race Car misses Space Shuttle with his The Maximal of Liberty Play Area attack! -3 Combat: RoadStarr QB-7 Cybertronian Race Car strikes Hinder with his The Maximal of Liberty Play Area attack! -3 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Hinder's Agility. (Crippled) Space Shuttle barrels right into the Wrecker, now matching him for size in shuttle mode. In fact he's slightly bigger, and the slam makes a noise that can be heard around the stadium. He can also hear Scorn cheering him on, and the shuttle's engines rev and rumble accordingly. However, he's not highly manueverable in shuttle mode, and it takes him a little bit of time to circle around and point himself towards the goal. Hinder squirms and bites at his shuttle arm, and he broadcast over his speakers to her, "Stop squirming... you're with Tri-Con, aren't you? Let's win one for the team together, shall we?" Then there's a sound of another engine revving... as Springer comes racing below him before he can quite pick up the speed to rocket off to the goal. He shifts to the right, pointing his left wing up to the sky, and avoids the gust of air coming from below. Unfortunately, though... the shot knocks Hinder- and the ball- right out of his shuttle arm and they begin to fall to the ground below.... "Slag it..." He starts heading to intercept Springer before he can grab Hinder... the shuttle flies in front of Springer and attempts to block his progress! Perhaps then Hinder can continue back the other way towards a Tri-Con victory? Combat: Space Shuttle strikes RoadStarr QB-7 Cybertronian Race Car with his Road Block (Ram) attack! -3 Combat: You took 0 damage from that attack. Hinder falls. And flails. And freaks. She's lost her hold on the ball, though, so they're falling side by side but not /together/. She hits the ground with the grace of, well, a wet towel and is still for a moment as the ball bounces away. Then with a start she's on her feet again and flailing some more and finally dashing away from playing field and toward the stadium risers. This game stopped being fun the moment she was picked up by Springer. Blurr moves east to the Auditorium. Blurr has left. RoadStarr QB-7 Cybertronian Race Car makes with the slamming right into the shuttle and immediately throws himself into reverse. Tires squeal and the field gets torn up as the Rocket Car goes backwards to try and get some space between himself and the shuttle. That air cannon sends some serious air towards the bouncing ball, aiming to knock it up and into the air, towards his goal... while the car itself zooms towards Blast Off's lowered expectations, aiming to knock him out of the way, away from the ball or even out of commission! Whichever one happens first is good enough for him. Combat: RoadStarr QB-7 Cybertronian Race Car misses Space Shuttle with his WRECK IT SPRINGER (Ram) attack! Space Shuttle arcs out of the way of Springer's attack... again. For someone who doesn't usually exert any more effort physically than is absolutely neccessary, he's annoyingly agile. "Missed!" He broadcasts, then circles around- attempting to ram Springer in return, then plow through him to grab the ball with his shuttle arm as the Wrecker is hopefully stunned for a moment..... Combat: Space Shuttle strikes RoadStarr QB-7 Cybertronian Race Car with his Time to Get Serious (Ram) attack! Combat: You took 3 damage from that attack. Hinder has disappeared under the bleachers, and may well be not coming back out again for a while. Space Shuttle does indeed plow through Springer, and is able to get the ball while the Wrecker is otherwise... engaged. He scans briefly for Hinder, but doesn't see her anymore... so the shuttle rockets towards the goal. Hopefully, to win the goal- and win the game! Blast Off scans the scene as he flies, taking special care to note Scorn. As he flies by her, he tips a wing to her, shifting down, then uprighting himself again as he gains speed. A streak of brown and purple blasts right over the goal line, leaving an icy trail of white smoke in his wake. SCORE!!! The shuttle circles back around and transforms to root mode, landing gracefully at the goal line again. Ball in hand, he stands for a moment, looking around and then drops it there for all to see. The Combaticon then simply nods to the others and walks off the field. He has other things to do, after all... but he liked this day more than he would ever admit.